


Five Ways Team Eight Shows Affection (+ the one time they outright say it)

by StitchFixx (SethTheStitcher)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cotton Candy Fluff, Could be platonic team 8 but lbr, Fluff, Look this was meant to be short and sweet and sappy, Multi, Rot your teeth sappy fluff, it's not, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTheStitcher/pseuds/StitchFixx
Summary: Affection comes in many forms. These are just a few snapshots into how our favorite team of trackers show their own affections. (A little treat for soosdraws over on tumblr because I'm weak to compliments)





	Five Ways Team Eight Shows Affection (+ the one time they outright say it)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably set somewhere in the timeskip but really just wherever you want to imagine these dorks being sweet. (Though #3 is a probably little more towards late teens tbh). Not quite in chronological order, just kind of scattered.

Five Ways Team Eight Shows Affection (+ the one time they outright say it)

 

1.) Acts of Service

Blank pale eyes stared down at the two boys, disinterested and suspicious all in one. One grinning in a feral manner, the other a silent presence at his side. The faint hum that constantly followed an Aburame sent shudders down his spine even as he kept watch over the two genin who had come to escort their teammate to an “overnight training session”. To ‘better acquaint the three in preparation for long term patrols and tracking missions’. 

Soon enough the heiress fell into line with them, bag slung over one shoulder and spine straight as the two slid into formation at either side of her. The  _ mutt  _ that accompanied them hopped up to trail close at hand. 

Just as well that they left. 

None of them mentioned the tension that bled from Hinata’s shoulders the moment they were safely ensconced in the Aburame residence, gentle buzzing humming a familiar tune and Akamaru a comforting weight against her leg. 

They didn’t have to.

 

 

2.) Words of Affirmation

The solid sound of a rock on his window jolted him awake in an instant. Squinting out in the darkness he could see the grey and creme of his teammates’  jackets, unexpected in the middle of the night. “What are you two doing?”

“Don’t ask questions, it’ll ruin the surprise.”

Kiba took half a second to share a confused glance with Akamaru before shrugging. They were already awake.  It didn’t take long before the two were crawling out the window, sticking neatly to the wall as they descended to join Hinata and Shino. 

Two hands, summer warm and ever cool, caught his own, pulling him along to the edge of Konoha. Thick trees towered before breaking to show a clear meadow that lay dark in the moonless night. 

“So now do I get to-” He stopped short as the clearing lit up. Watching breathless while bright fireflies danced through the air, soft yellow light bounding across green leaves. “Oh.”

Kiba managed to pull his eyes away from the spectacle to glance at Shino, the other practically radiating smugness. A turn to his left saw Hinata’s own gentle smile. 

“Happy Birthday Kiba.”

Dark eyes went wide in surprise because yeah. So it was, probably just past midnight.  He tried to swallow around the thick lump in his throat, eyes stinging at the thought of them looking for the perfect little spot, slipping out of their own beds this late, just to show him something this amazing before things got chaotic. 

The first to say those three little words today. It settled something heavy and comfortable in his chest, the weight of care and companionship. 

 

 

3.) Quality Time

“Hey brats, come on in.” It was a warm summer afternoon that saw the two quiet teenagers ushered into the Inuzuka territory. “Kiba’s taking care of his chores, I think he was doing laundry last I checked.” 

The two nodded in thanks before turning to the long lines of wire, their teammate weaving between with clips and cloth in hand. It was unsurprising to see him stripped to light shorts and his usual mesh undershirt in the heat, Akamaru panting as he lay beneath sheets dripping cool water. “Hey guys! Just give me like ten minutes, I’m almost finished and then we can head out.”

Shino nodded, the duo folding to sit neatly beside their favorite white behemoth. They’d learned quickly that any offer to aide in the sorting of Inuzuka laundry was a wasted effort, given how intermixed the clothing got. One of the main reasons their teammate could tell the minuscule differences came with years of experience dividing the masses of cloth involved in his favorite chore. 

Sharp eyes caught on the long lines of liquid dripping over tanned skin, shining in the summer sun and suddenly Shino was very glad for his usual high collars and dark glasses. He was sure the flush on his face was unseemly. He’d never been a pretty blusher, splotchy and bright on pale skin but his compatriots had begun filling out nicely in the years they’d been on a team. 

Unsurprisingly for two taijutsu users, both his teammates had gained a significant amount of muscle in addition to their growing heights. Training and missions had helped smooth out the sharp edges of growing limbs and it showed in the grace they shared. 

_ Oh dear _ , Shino thought idly as he watched Kiba pull Hinata to her feet, eyes caught on their well developing forms and hands tangled together.  _ Oh no _ .

A quick shake as he stood had him on his feet and following eagerly at their heels. He really had been looking forward to checking out the tea shop they were heading to, even with its proximity to the river which meant Kiba was sure to insist on a dip in this heat. Hinata would pretend to give into his and Akamaru’s pouting, leaving Shino to enjoy his place standing in the shallows as the two tossed each other playfully into the cool stream. 

At least the view was sure to be lovely.

  
  


4.) Gifts

Shino stared dumbfounded at the bag dangling from Kiba’s fingers, blinking at the bright shapes contained within. 

“Well? You gonna take em or not? Personally I’m not a huge fan but if you really don’t want them I suppose I could find some brats to pass them onto.”

He quickly reached out to carefully take the bag, easily three times the size of the normal bags sold, filled to the brim with vivid sugar stars that made his mouth water. “Why?”

Kiba scuffed his foot against the ground while he mulled over his possible responses. “Well I noticed that whenever you pick the place we go for lunch it’s usually that one place with the really sweet tea dink and you usually get that even though it tastes like pure syrup so I thought you’d appreciate them even though you don’t usually pick any up yourself.”

“You are correct. Why? Purchasing excessive amounts of candy solely for oneself seems. . . Childish.” 

Kiba snorted at that, setting a hand on his teammate’s shoulder lightly, careful of the kikaichu that ran beneath the cloth and skin. “So share it if you’re so concerned. Hinata certainly has just as much of a sweet tooth given how often she steals sips of your syrupy goop. But remember that we’re ninja, life’s too short to live it without enjoying the things you love. If that thing happens to be truly unholy amounts of sugar, well. I’ll only judge a little.” 

  
  


5.) Physical Touch

Shino will be the first to admit he’s not the most tactile individual. Too much concern for his kikaichu and too many memories of the delicate bugs crushed beneath heavy hands. But with them it was easier, light hands and quick warnings, warm skin and obvious care.

Which-to be fair-is how he ended up where he was now. Thrown over a sturdy shoulder while they carted him off to who knows where. 

So what if he was a touch late to movie night? The current set of larvae were mesmerizing to watch. He leveled a light glare in Kiba’s direction as Hinata carried him across the Aburame compound. “You brought this upon yourself bug-a-boo. Now quit pouting, we even picked up that beetle documentary you’ve been waiting for.”

If asked later he would refute the fact that he perked up at that.

+1

Hinata smiled as Shino burrowed down between her and Kiba, soaking in the warmth as they nested in their usual mess of blankets. For all her boys were awful at watching movies, documentaries were usually an interesting mess of trivia and further questions that lead down wandering lanes of thought until curiosities were satisfied. 

Even 20 minutes after the film finished they were still going at it, chattering about-Salmon? How did they go from beetles to salmon?-in the descending darkness. 

She sighed, letting her head settle on Shino’s shoulder and just feeling the low vibrations thrumming under her cheek. “I love you both but it’s bedtime. You can continue this vein in the morning.”

There was a quiet chuckle to her right, a slow shift before kisses were pressed to her crown and forehead. “Sorry Kitten, we’ll quiet down.”

“My apologies. Rest well.” 

“Sweet dreams Kitten, Bug-a-boo. ”

 


End file.
